Back To December
by Hayashi Yuuki
Summary: Songfic Using Taylor Swift's Back To December. Dedicated to NikkzLOVES!


Okay, I just KNOW that I'm not popular in , but who cares, I'm just writing because I have the urge to write this idea. I really don't know why. Anyway, here goes nothing! And thanks for readingif you are, that is!

Disclaimers:I almost forgot about this... I don't own CCS/Back to December; They belong to CLAMP & Taylor respectively.

Hayashi Yuuki : Oh, crap. I forgot her name. It's too freaking difficult!

Inner Yuuki : You just don't bother to remember...

Hayashi Yuuki : Well that's true...

NikkzLOVES : WHAT WAS THAT!

Hayashi Yuuki : Oh yeah, that's your name! Nikky!

Nikky : I forbid you to use that name, it's so childish.

Inner Yuuki : Fine

Hayashi Yuuki : Awww…

Inner Yuuki : Anyway this story is dedicated to you

Hayashi Yuuki : Yeah, Thanks 4

inspiring me to write again, though I had wasted pretty much lots of time.

Scratching me. I'll use that as a friendship mark. ;)

Finally accepting me as your friend. I'll cherish you! :D

_A/N : Okay, that's all for all that crap! Moving on!_

Back To December

Sakura was walking along the pavement, constantly rubbing her arms protecting herself from the frosty wind. Snowflakes flurried around her as her boots crunched against the pristine white snow. It was nearly Christmas. However, despite the approaching festive season, Sakura's emerald-green eyes held a tinge of sadness. Although she had her loving family and great friends to spend her Christmas with, there was one person she really, REALLY wanted to be with during Christmas...and he wasn't there. A lone tear slid down her cheek and froze there. She brushed it away absentmindedly...and suddenly found the ground approaching her, fast. 'Huh?' Sakura blinked a few times before hitting the snow-crusted pavement with a loud 'thud'. "Itai..." She looked up to see a masculine boy rubbing his head when he looked up. Sakura's eyes widened and she took in a sharp breath. She found him, the reason for her unhappiness.

_I'm so glad, you made time to see me How's life? Tell me how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while. ..._

Amber met green and both softened. "L..Li-kun..." Sakura whispered. "Hey, Sakura, haven't seen you around lately. How're you?" Syaoran replied, dusting himself off and holding out a hand to her. Sakura reached out, then hesitated. "I'll get up myself. But thanks. And I've been busy." She smiled at Syaoran. He frowned, his forehead slightly creasing. Taking back his hand, he smiled, a smile laced with sorrow and regret. 'It was probably my fault that made her so guarded against me...'

_You've been good, busier than ever We small talk, work and the weather Your guard is up and I know why ... _

_Valentines' Day was approaching, and Syaoran got a HUGE, yes, I do mean HUGE box of chocolates from Sakura, but he threw them in Sakura's face without even tearing open the wrapping paper. Sakura __looked at his actions, bewildered. She looked up at him, sadness clearly reflected in her eyes. "Wasn't the gift to your liking, Li-kun?" She was never allowed to call him 'Syaoran', and she knows why. He doesn't love her, at all. She only wondered why he even asked her out in the first place.__"Obviously, NO, Kinomoto. You should know that yourself." He then walked away, leaving Sakura to cry by herself._

_White Valentines' Day came, and Sakura received nothing. She saw Meilin receiving a bouquet of flowers of all sorts...from none other than Syaoran. She felt her heart breaking and her eyes tear..._

_And yet ... she loved him too much to break up with him_

_Syaoran fell sick one day,due to being stood up by Meilin on a rainy day as she wanted to spend time with her close friends. Sakura dropped by, carrying a bouquet of roses and depositing it at the front doorstep of the Li Mansion, with a note in the bouquet, wishing him a speedy recovery and her signature. When Syaoran saw the bouquet, he ran in zig-zags(coz he was slightly dizzy due to his illness) to it, thinking it was from Meilin. When he saw the note, he scoffed and threw it onto the ground, stepping on it before walking away, letting the maids clean up the crushed roses. And Sakura saw every bit of it ..._

_Because the last time, you saw me, it still burned in the back of your mind You gave me roses, and I left them there to die ..._

_"Li-kun, you really love Meilin, don't you?" Sakura said softly, looking down. Syaoran shot her an icy glare. "Yeah, so what if I do?" Sakura gave him a sad smile. "And do you ever think of me, even once?" "No." was the direct reply. "Then, I guess, it would be better for me to leave you, so that you can be with her, right? You'd be happier..." She looked down again, tears beginning to well up. "Fine, whatever." came the nonchalant reply, and walked off, leaving her there, alone, deprived of the comfort that she needed._

_So this is me, swallowing my pride, _

_Standing in front of you_

_Saying I'm sorry for that night ..._

_And I go back to December all the time ..._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing that I'd realised what I had when you were mine_

_And I go back to December turn around and make it alright ..._

_And I go back to December all the time ..._

_Even when they weren't in a relationship anymore, Sakura didn't hold a grudge and always gave Syaoran gifts and cards during his birthday or other occasions. But Sakura, as usual, recieved nothing, not even a call or an instant message. But for some reason, Syaoran couldn't sleep if Sakura didn't at least give him one smile per day._

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call ..._

_When I think about summer all the beautiful times, _

_I watched you laughing from the passenger's side and_

_Realised I loved you in the fall ..._

_Syaoran couldn't stop thinking about her. Almost everything he saw was either auburn(Sakura's hair) or green(her eyes). He shrugged it off reasoning that green was his favourite colour and that auburn was his own eye colour. But everytime he sees her, his heart began to pound furiously, and he doesn't know why. The golden-brown fallen leaves made the perfect landscape, making him turn away and blush a deep crimson._

_And then the cold came, the dark days, when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was, "Goodbye"_

_So this is me, swallowing my pride _

_Saying I'm sorry for that night ..._

_And I go back to December all the time ..._

_It's turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _

_Wishing that I'd realised what I had when you were mine ..._

_And I go back to December turn around and change my own mind ..._

_And I go back to December all the time ..._

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Syaoran was crying in park late at night alone, knowing that lots of people was searching for him. That was why he'd picked his favourite place to hide in, a secluded area that no one but him knew about. Well, except one person... "Li-kun! There you are!" Speak...no, THINK of the devil. Sakura rushed over to him. "I just knew you would be here, it's your favourite place, by this small waterfall. Huh? Li-kun? Why're you crying? Is something wrong?" Syaoran burst out, "SHUT UP! YOU'RE ANNOYING! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura ignored his outburst and sat next to him._

_Silence settled into the gap between them._

_"I..Meilin dumped me. S..she said that she was just using me for my money." he finally choked out. Sakura's heart shattered when she heard that, and saw...saw the great love Syaoran had for Meilin, the love he had never shown to her. Ignoring the pain in her chest, she embraced Syaoran, saying, "It's alright, Li-kun. It's alright to cry. No one will laugh at you." Syaoran immeditely relaxed against her and began to cry out loud. Sakura stroked his back and patted his head. Unknown to Sakura, Syaoran's heart was beginning to pound fiercly and that he wasn't crying for Meilin anymore. His body was trembling not because of his crying, but of trying to hold back his desire of touching Sakura, to hold her tight to him, to bury his head in her neck, to kiss her, to apologise. But he resisted, for he had his pride to keep. And all the while, Sakura was heartbroken, for Syaoran was hurting, and it was over Meilin._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time to change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand ..._

_But this is me, swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you_

_Saying I'm sorry for that night ..._

_And I go back to December ..._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_I go back to December turn around and make it alright ..._

_I go back to December turn around and change my own mind ..._

_I go back to December all the time ..._

_All the time ..._

Syaoran had been staring at Sakura for a while now, making Sakura feel uncomfortable under his steady gaze. "Li-kun?" Sakura waved a gloved hand at him, trying to gain his attention. "Li-kun, daijoubu?" Syaoran snapped out of his trance. Blinking a few times, he flushed. "O..oh. Sorry about that." "Are you okay?" Sakura asked, with concern plainly showing in her features. Syaoran nodded. "That's good!" Sakura flashed her smile, which Syaoran had grown to love over a short period of time. It was so genuine ... Syaoran's eyes softened. She hadn't held a single grudge against him for being so mean to her back then. _He'd missed her so much. _"Can I walk you home?" Sakura blinked, obviously knocked out of her wits by the question.' _Syaoran never asked me for permission before, not for anything.' _"S..sure" Sakura stuttered. '_What's brought the big..no, huge change upon him?' _Her thoughts ran wildly through her mind. They walked for quite a distance when Syaoran halted. The park with its lush, green trees that has gone bare didn't escape his eyes. _This…this place is horribly familiar…_

"_Get out of my sight, Kinomoto Sakura. I, no, the universe doesn't need a person like you." Syaoran's voice was clipped and was even colder than their surroundings. It was a white Christmas. "B..but, why? We're not even together anymore! We're just friends!" Syaoran's heart clenched at that. "D..don't you even want me as a _friend_?" Sakura said softly, her eyes brimming with tears. "Get out of here, you pathetic little girl. He's already made it clear that he doesn't want you. Meilin said. At the sound of her voice, Sakura was confused. 'I thought she already dumped Syaoran?' She smiled bitterly. 'She probably sweet-talked him into believing she meant something else. Whatever _I _say is rubbish to him, no matter what I do.' She softly laughed, and got up, slowly. Syaoran had pushed her onto the ground earlier on. She smirked, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. "How long? Whatever I do won't make you like me, is that the case? She chuckled. "I'm so dumb, I took so long to figure out!" She threw her hands up in the air, glaring at the chocolate-brown haired boy in front of her. "You know what? I've had ENOUGH! I'm giving up. Do you think its FUN TO PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS, HURTING ME AS THOUGH I'M NOTHING? HUH?" Syaoran's eyes widened. She took a deep breath, calming herself down. "Meilin, don't you ever hurt him again, I know how it feels. If you ever do, I'm going to wring your pretty little neck myself. " Syaoran's head was lowered this time, his bangs falling across his eyes " Sakura shut her eyes, finally saying, "Goodbye, Syaoran." She spun on her heels and strode away. She missed the pained expression on _his_ face, and the tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "No, Sakura. You're not nothing. You're the best thing that's ever come into my life. _I _was too stupid to realise that. He whispered under his breath. Meilin was confused. "Huh? What did you say?" "Leave me alone, Meilin." Syaoran stalked off to home._

Syaoran cringed at the memory. A pair of shimmering emerald eyes looked at him. It edged closer and closer. "Li-kun, daijoubu?" He could smell her, she was so close. Finally, he lost control of his emotions and hugged Sakura tight, burying his face in her neck, taking in her scent. Sakura was worried. "Syaoran?" She began to stroke his hair, trying to comfort him. His first name was a slip of the tongue, but he loved how it sounded. "I..I I'm so sorry, Sakura. Y..You're the best thing in my life. I love you, so much. I'm so sorry." He choked out as he wound his arms tighter around his dream girl. He was surprised to feel her arms around him, and her eyelashes batting against his skin. "I would always, always give you a chance, Syaoran. For you." Came the much desired reply.

I didn't write a kissing scene coz' it's ALWAYS the same. I wanted this one-shot to be a little different, so …

Anyway, Review please! ? :'(

Yuuki-chan


End file.
